I Melt With You
by thatswrite
Summary: Dream of better lives. The kind which never hate... I'll stop the world and melt with you.' [HarryGinny] Post HBP.


I Melt With You

_Moving forward using all my breath  
Making love to you was never second best  
I saw the world rushing all around your face  
Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
Dream of better lives  
The kind which never hate  
Wrapped in a state of imaginary grace  
I made a pilgrimage to save this human race  
Never comprehending the race had long gone by  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
The future is open wide  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
I've seen some changes but it's getting better all the time  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
The future is open wide  
Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmmm  
I'll stop the world and melt with you.  
_--modern english

Disclaimer: I do not own the ridiculous idea that Harry and Ginny don't date. J.K.Rowling did all that.

-

"You understand, don't you?"

"I understand that I'm supposed to understand."

"It's not that I don't love you. I do. It's that I--"

"You love me?"

"What?"

"You said you love me."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did!"

"Well I--I mean, uh..."

"It's okay, Harry. I love you, too."

He smiled. He wrapped his strong arms around her warm body.

"Say it again," she whispered, her breath tickling his cheek.

"I love you."

She grinned and pulled back, looking into his deep green eyes. "I love you, too."

"Then you understand, don't you?"

"Understand what?"

"What I've been trying to tell you."

"And what was that?"

"Ginny," he said seriously.

She stood up straighter. "Yes?" she said apprehensively.

"I am trying to tell you that I cannot be with you."

"But you love me. You said so yourself."

"Of course I love you. I don't see how anyone _couldn't _love you. You're so beautiful and smart and funny and..." he trailed off. His eyes were concentrating on hers. They were filled with a combination of emotions. He could see the corners crinkled into a smile. She was happy, of course. He saw the sadness deep within as she waited for what he was going to say. But worst of all, he noted fear in her dark brown eyes. She was afraid--he would have considered her mental if she wasn't afraid at a time like that. Her fear wasn't just concentrated on her pain, but on _his._ She was worried for him. Not just because of what they were planning on doing--fighting Lord Voldemort, but because she didn't want to lose him. Their love was strong. It was something most wouldn't let go of for anything. But here he was, trying to explain to her that he couldn't be with her.

"Then what are you...trying to say...?" her voice cracked. She choked back tears.

"I've gotten into Voldemort's mind--" she didn't flinch "--it's only a matter of time until he figures out how to get into mine. Occlumency was disastrous. I can't control it. And the more time I spend with you, I think about you and my love for you only grows stronger. When you're constantly on my mind, Voldemort can sense the feelings I have for you. He could go after you as a way to lure me in. It worked for--for Sirius. And he'll think you're weak. Of course..._he_ hasn't been on the wrong end of one of your Bat Bogey Hexes, but he will make an assumption. And trap me. Or worse..."

"Harry," she interrupted. "I'm in enough danger as it is. We all are. There is one thing out there stronger than death. It's _love_, Harry. Love. And I understand that you're wanting to protect me. But I'm trying to protect _you_. Dumbledore said the one thing that makes you separate from--from V-Voldemort is that you can love. So if that's what separates you--and protects you...why are you dodging it? It doesn't make sense to me."

He stood in silence. His arms fell limply at his sides. "You're...you're right. I'm just afraid...afraid of losing...you..."

She smiled. "I'm here, Harry." She reached forward and squeezed his shoulders, giving him a little shake. He looked up into her eyes. "I'll be by your side," she reassured him. "We'll protect each other."

He placed his arms on her waist and stepped closer. He put one hand on her head and pulled her against his chest. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't promise that."

"I will. I love you. I'm risking so much by being with you...I have to protect you, too."

"We'll protect each other," she said again.

He kissed the top of her ginger head. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

_I'll stop the world and melt with you._


End file.
